Pointless + Pizza = This
by Inside Sanity
Summary: A very short and pointless (read the title) story about.. well pointlessness. Random fight-like scene. Rating for a single solitary curse I refuse to change. Other than that... two X-men, 2 Brotherhood, pointlessness ensues. And pizza is involved. Poor pi


Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own anything. If I did, why would I put it here? I'd publish it and get rich. Unfortunately for me, that's not going to happen. *shrug*  
  
This random piece of illogic came from a desire to write stories. And this, being a practice piece, is unfinished. I just found it a couple weeks ago, and realized I thought it was funny. So here it is. Lemme know whatcha think.  
  
  
  
Pointless Fight (This is the original title. I like the new one better.)  
  
Pointless + Pizza = This  
  
A pizza place. Food. Fred wasn't along. Todd would for once get a chance to actually eat food, rather than flies. Flies and bugs were good and all, but they just didn't compare to pizza. Pizza was the godly food of godly foods. Normally, they ordered pizza delivery and he was the last one to eat. Meaning he either didn't, or he got table scraps. No more! Sweet, savory pizza was his tonight. The only one to fight over it with was Lance. But Lance was the most likely to share. Lance wouldn't tease him the way Peitro always did, or steal his food like Freddy. Lance would eat his part, and let Todd eat his.  
"What do you want to get?" questioned Lance as they stood staring at the numerous choices.  
"Anchovies, yo."  
Lance made a sour face and complied. "Anchovies it is. Anything else?" Todd shook his head. Just the anchovies. Some people seemed to think they were nasty, but Todd knew. He knew the truth. Anchovies made pizza more godly than it already was. Lance ordered. "A large, half anchovies only," he made a face before continuing, "half pepperoni, sausage and pineapple."  
They went to sit down. "How can you eat pineapples on pizza, yo?" Lance shrugged. Todd knew the answer. He just liked it that way. Todd could appreciate that. It was like the way he just liked anchovies. Nothing but anchovies. More anchovies than pizza. Todd LOVED-  
"Lance?"  
"What Toad?" Todd forgot about his wonderful, godly anchovies for a moment as he pointed at the door. Lance turned around. "Fuck." It was... them. Actually, it was only some of them. Or really more like two of them. But still. It was Them.  
Todd kind of cowered in an attempt not to be seen. He just wanted the pizza. That was all. He didn't come to fight. Lance looked like he had something else in mind. "Lance," Todd whined. "I just want my pizza." Lance relaxed a little, deciding to ignore the X-geeks for the time being. The two of them were at the counter, ordering. Maybe they could all just leave each other alone. At least until the pizza was finished. After that, they could pick all the fights they wanted.  
Evan turned around and saw Todd. "Jean, it's Them. Why'd we come here again?"  
"We came to get pizza." She turned back to the worker, "and two pepperoni's and a double cheese." She went over and sat down, closer to the two Brotherhood members than Evan, Todd or Lance was comfortable with.  
"Jean. Why'd you have to sit here?" Evan whined. "THEY're over here. Why couldn't we sit over there?" He pointed to the opposite side of the restaurant.  
"It's a Friday night. It's a popular pizza place. There isn't anywhere else to sit."  
"Well.... why didn't we just order the pizza?"  
"You were the one who wanted to come in the first place. Now ignore them." She dragged Evan into a seat, forcing him to sit down near Them.  
Todd glared at Evan. Evan glared back. Lance rolled his eyes. Jean ignored the confrontation.  
Todd was suddenly unaware of the X-geeks as a delicious smelling half-anchovy pizza was suddenly available to quiet his stomach. Just as he and Lance were about to dig into the wondrously greasy food, a bone spike shot directly into their pizza.  
"God bless you," Jean said.  
Todd looked curiously at the pizza. It was completely ruined. It was... disgusting. The X-geek pizzas arrived.  
Todd stood up. "Why.... you.... you!" He yelled at Spyke. Just as Jean opened one of the four boxes, green spit found it's way to their table. Right into the box.  
Evan jumped to his feet. "You ruined our pizza!"  
"Well you ruined ours!" Todd waved at the pizza with the spike protruding from it.  
"Well I didn't mean to! You did it on purpose!"  
"It was your fault!"  
"Toad." Todd ignored Lance. His pizza. HIS pizza! It was a mass of spew thanks to that.... that.... freak! His anger was massive, and nothing could quell it now. His anger was unstoppable! He threw another massive spit ball at the X-geeks. Lance rolled his eyes. "And I thought we weren't going to fight." His eyes rolled back in his head as the building began to shake. Evan fell to the floor, along with many of the innocent bystanders there to eat greasy pizza.  
"You wanna take this outside, man?" Evan yelled.  
Jean looked around, a bit frightened at how quickly things had turned violent. She was dragged outside by Evan. Todd hopped not far behind, and Lance walked out as if nothing had happened.  
"Toad. Calm down. Evan just sneezed. He didn't mean to---" Jean was cut off suddenly by the slime covering her face. Todd high-fived Lance.   
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Well, that was all. Did it totally suck? Please be honest. Or just don't answer that question... Ummm.. yah. I feel like I need to say something here, but I don't really have anything to say. So....... I will continue to pull things out of the hole in my head. Ummm... yah. K. I have nothing to say, but I'm still writing. Someone stop me. *grabs wrist with left hand.* that's not going to work well. i'm typing with just my right hand now....  
  
Okay, the point of all that author like babbling was to keep you reading. I really don't want you to stop. But I'll let you if you tell me how good it was. (I really need to know, as that was my first posted piece. *self-consciousness*) I'll leave you alone now. Bye. 


End file.
